


Like It?

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin surprises Ray with his new haircut and Ray shows him how much he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written smut in a while, so I figured it was time to fix that. Hope you enjoy it. :)

Ray's nap was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. He stretched under the covers of the bed and didn't bother to open his eyes. He could hear footsteps pad down the hallway, and he could feel someone crawling across the mattress to lie next to him.

Gavin slung an arm across his waist and cuddled up against him. Ray smiled as his breath hit his neck and he rested his hand on top of Gavin's.

"Guess where I've been?" Gavin murmured into his ear. Ray continued to keep his eyes closed.

"Where?" he mumbled back sleepily.

Gavin grabbed Ray's hand and slowly brought it up to his head to feel his newly-shaven hair. When his hand made contact with the short fuzz, Ray's eyes shot open, and he sat upright to look at it. His mouth gaped at Gavin's new appearance and he kept running his hand over it, shocked at the length.

Gavin grinned and sat up with him. "Like it?" he asked with an almost joking tone, unsure if Ray would really approve.

It took Ray a few moments to fully absorb the situation, but when he did, he smiled. "Actually... I kind of love it."

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Yeah? I thought you might not like it."

Ray shook his head. "Even if it was as terrible as the one I had, I'd still love it, 'cause it's on _your_ stupid head."

Gavin giggled. "Gee, thanks!" He leaned in to give Ray a quick kiss, but when they made contact, Ray rested a hand on the back of Gavin's neck.

Gavin opened his eyes with surprise but didn't protest. He shifted his weight on his arm a bit to support himself while Ray kept a hold of him. Ray eventually broke the kiss just to whisper, " _Yeah, I think I like this look on you_ ," and Gavin laughed a little bit before being pulled back in for another kiss. This time, Ray lined Gavin's lower lip with his tongue to receive access and Gavin let him continue.

His tongue slowly interacted with Gavin's. He kept at it, and when he pulled away from the kiss, he swung one leg over so that he was straddling him. Gavin laid back and smiled as he gazed up at Ray. He'd never seen him so dominant. Maybe this haircut was a good idea.

Ray bent down to start at Gavin's neck and Gavin placed his hands on Ray's back. He appreciated the warmth that Ray still had from being underneath the covers.

Ray kissed and sucked down one side of Gavin's neck and he increased pressure as came closer to his collarbone. He felt Gavin start to react beneath him when he was sucking harder in one small spot and he continued until he was sure that it would leave a mark. He bit at it lightly just to elicit a gasp from the boy and he smirked in response.

He went back to kissing him as he tugged his shirt up. They broke the kiss briefly to throw the shirt to the floor and Ray ran his hands over his chest, feeling each ragged breath he made. He sat up and discarded his own shirt then started working at the other side of Gavin's neck.

Gavin wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and let out a little moan when Ray nipped at just the right places. He could feel his jeans tightening and he knew that Ray could feel it, too. Ray slowly brought a hand down to feel at Gavin's crotch and Gavin gasped at the touch. Ray smiled. It was pretty easy to get a reaction out of him.

When he was sure that Gavin couldn't be any harder against his zipper, he pulled away from his neck and started to undo his jeans. Without any assistance, he pulled Gavin's pants off and tossed them aside. Gavin undid his zipper as well but Ray pulled off his own shorts. When they were both in just their boxers, Ray allowed himself in between Gavin's legs and started to grind against him. Gavin's hips bucked at the action and Ray could tell that he could hardly wait.

He pulled down Gavin's boxers and wrapped a hand around his length, starting to give small pumps and slowly increasing speed until Gavin was gripping at his back. He used just the right motions to make Gavin come into his hand within a mere minute and he wiped it off on the sheets beside them.

Gavin lifted Ray off of him and flipped it so that he was on top of him now. He could tell that Ray was appreciative and wanted some attention of his own. He quickly reached into the nightstand's drawer beside them and pulled out some lube, pouring it onto his hand and covering his length until he was sure that he was ready. He looked at Ray and received a quick nod, indicating that he should start now.

He slowly pushed himself into Ray and Ray's instinct was to reach for Gavin's hair and snake his hands through it. Even though the new haircut had turned him on, he had nothing to hold on to anymore, so he just gripped Gavin's shoulders instead. Gavin gave slow and gentle thrusts, but they were still enough to make Ray moan and hiss.

" _F-Fuck... Fuck me_ ," Ray breathed, and Gavin sped up the pace. He found a steady rhythm and kept thrusting to it while Ray let out little gasps and moans that made him melt. He started to stroke Ray along with his thrusts, and the combination made Ray's head spin. With a strained groan, he arched his back and climaxed, quickly followed by Gavin.

Gavin pulled out and slipped under the sheets next to Ray. He turned to face him and they looked at each other while they panted and tried to catch their breaths.

When they were mostly calmed down, Gavin grinned and said, "So, you like it, huh?"

Ray let out a small laugh and nodded. "I guess I can live with it." Gavin hummed and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I should get my hair cut more often."


End file.
